Home Heavenly Home
by LeWriter241
Summary: How I would like the Supernatural series to end.


He's wakes up at the bar. It looks vaguely familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. It smell's warm and radiates comfort. It's a long time since he felt that way, so he cherishes it. His gut instinct doesn't tell him something's off and he had learnt to trust it over the years. So he doesn't freak out.

He moves to the counter, pushing through the furniture. His favourite beer's on the table. He's puzzled, wondering who'd have kept it there and then he thinks of Sam. He looks around, trying to find his gigantor of a brother. He calls out, but all he hears is a peaceful silence. It's eerily calming and he's surprised he doesn't feel creeped out by it.

Then it all comes rushing back to him. The hunt, the old rundown motel where the hunt was, turning up there and realising they were outnumbered, the cross fire, the scorching heat and multitudes of screams and noise. He remembers praying to Cas and seeing the angel in his already soiled trench coat, trying to bring an end to the hopeless battle. Blood everywhere, his and Sam's and many other victims'. And then a deafening silence.

He takes in a deep breath, taking the support of the counter, trying to calm him mind and take in everything slowly when Sam walks in through the door. His face is as puzzled as he imagines his is.

"Dean?" Sam says, out of confusion and relief. Dean just nods his head, the understanding slowly sinking in.

"We're- we're at...Harvell's. Are we...we're...we're dead?" Sam states, more confused than scared.

"Looks like it," Dean says, looking around the place. They stare at each other, waiting for the other to freak out, but they don't.

They hear the back door open and see Ash come in behind Cas.

Cas doesn't look confused, like he knows exactly what happened. He gives them both small smiles and says, "I'm glad you came up here."

Ash, on the other hand, hoots and says, "About time ya' know? God knows how many times you guys have come 'ere and gone back to chaos central. Oh wait, he does."

He takes out three more beers and Sam and Dean start to smile. They know they've done enough on Earth to keep it safe. Their last fight took care of that.

Sam chuckles and says,"Well now you're gonna have to put up with us for like, an eternity."

"Man I'm already sick of your face," Dean says, chuckling with his brother. "And this time, Sam, I'm gonna make sure I get a freakin' mansion. No more crappy motel rooms."

Ash laughs, "Sorry to break it to you Ken doll but this ain't your heaven. You gotta go through the door to find yours," he says, pointing with his beer to the front door. "You could stick around here for a while. Have all the time in the world now, literally."

Sam and Dean look at each other and get up together. "Nah we'll check ours out first," Sam says, smiling. "We can come back here though, right?"

"'course you can!" Ash says as he burps his way through his second beer. "Come around whenever ya' wanna. Jo and Ellen would wanna meet you too."

"Let's see what we get. Hell all I want is my baby and food and porn. I swear I'd be set for life," Dean says smirking.

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "Yeah, porn in heaven. Sure."

Before they leave they turn to Cas. "Cas, thanks for...staying there. Thanks for everything," Dean says warmly, looking at the funny little nerd angel near Ash.

Cas tilts his head and gives a little smile, "You're welcome Dean."

"So when you died out there, you came back again? But just this time up here?" Sam asks, puzzled.

"Well, I guess the Lord must have thought I;d have done something right and that I deserved it," Cas said, smiling as he tugged at his trench coat.

"Not thought, you do deserve something better," Sam says warmly.

"So we'll...see you around right? I mean, now that we're in the same hemisphere?" Dean says.

Cas nods, smiling, "Of course Dean. Goodbye, for now. My garrison calls me," and he disappears, just like old times, only this time Sam and Dean know where he is.

They say goodbye to Ash and head out the door. It opens up into a house, warm and cozy. It suddenly hits them that it's their home from Lawrance. Their throats clog up at the tears as they see their old house without it's blemishes of evil. They turn around to head into the living room and see their dad with his arms around their mom, smiling at them with tears in their eyes.

Mary holds her hands out," Welcome home boys," she says in her sweet voice.

Sam and Dean laugh and embrace their parents as tears roll down their eyes. They're finally one happy family.


End file.
